


Melody

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, but i really don't know what to tag, i should add tags, so have these random tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: ˹ Say, that by some bizarre accident, we couldn’t see each other anymore. How would we still communicate? ˼˹ Well I would still play for you obviously. ˼˹ But how would you even know if I could hear you? ˼˹ I’m sure you wouldn’t allow yourself to miss hearing me play. ˼





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> All in favor of saying that being sick sucks, say aye

_˹ Say, that by some bizarre accident, we couldn’t see each other anymore. How would we still communicate? ˼_

**˹ Well I would still play for you obviously. ˼**

_˹ But how would you even know if I could hear you? ˼_

**˹ I’m sure you wouldn’t allow yourself to miss hearing me play. ˼**

I can hear the monitor steadily beeping as I enter the room. I slide the door shut behind me as I look towards the bed and greet the occupant with a smile.

“I apologize for being late, I didn’t expect traffic to be so unforgiving today.” I say as I make way to the side of the bed.

I place my suitcase down on the floor and pull out the chair along the wall, tugging my coat off I drape it over the backrest and seat myself down. I gently reach for the hand resting above the covers and cradle it between the both of mine. Immediately I blow air onto my hands as I feel the warmth of his in mine.

Chuckling I bow my head to him, “Apologies if my hands are freezing, I forgot my gloves back at our place.”

There is no response as the occupant of the bed continues to lay there motionlessly. The only sound coming from the monitor that is attached to the body by wires and clips.

Completely used to this play of events, I smile once more and place a feather light kiss onto their fingers before laying it back down. I scoot away from the bed and stand up.

Inside this room, there is an object that you wouldn’t normally find inside. I reach forward and grab the cloth that protects what’s underneath from any dust that could potentially build up on it. Pulling back in one swift motion, I gaze upon the grand piano stationed beneath it.

As I sit myself before the grand piano, I pull up the fallboard back and caress the keys underneath.

Closing my eyes, as I take in the feel of cold surface beneath my tips, I place a foot forward and rest it along the pedals.

I chuckle softly as I push down on a few keys to check the sound to see if it needs any tuning.

“Honestly, of all the desires you were allowed, the only one you sought was to have this brought in here…”

Slowly I pick up the pace and the room is soon filled with a tender melody as my fingers continue to dance across the keyboard. Every now and then easing my foot down on the pedal so the sounds remain just a bit longer reflecting the yearning I continue to feel each day for him.

Refusing to allow my emotions of longing to dampen the mood, I look once more to the occupant who continues to sleep peacefully. I clear my throat and ask aloud—

**˹ What should I play for you today, your Highness? ˼**

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to finish Kupo and Kweh and here I am posting shit, haaah how I hate myself :^)


End file.
